The present invention relates generally to automated guided cart systems, and more particularly to control of such systems.
Automated guided carts may be employed in factories to move items from one location to another. These carts operate autonomously without a human operator driving the cart. Such carts may use batteries to power an electric motor to propel the cart. However, in such operating conditions, there may be times when the batteries of a particular cart are discharged during use, thus stranding the cart. This may result in lost production at the factory. Some attempts at solutions to this concern, for example buying more expensive equipment/batteries or employing automatic charging pads, may be more expensive than desired.